Hater's Ultimate Love Machine
by Amorraa
Summary: Hater tries to impress Lord Dominator with his 'Love Machine'. But something goes wrong during the process and he accidentally uses his love machine on Peepers and Sylvia.
1. Chapter 1

''Oh, come on! Sir, you're being ridiculous!'' Commander Peepers cried.

''It's not ridiculous if it's true love, Peepers!'' Lord Hater corrected his third in command.

The eyeball sighed.

 _When will he learn?_ He thought to himself.

''Sir, she's not going to fall for you. She's pure evil, and she has no interest in dating you!''

''No, no, Peepers. She's just tsundere.'' Hater explained as he slipped on a fancy tuxedo.

The watchdog sighed.

''Tsundere? Is that even a real word?'' He mocked.

''Of course it is! It means that she likes me, but pretends she doesn't by being mean and stuff.'' Hater explained once more.

Peepers rolled his eye.

''That doesn't even make any sense!'' He cried.

''Actually, it does. Wouldn't you know?''

''W-what? How would I know?''

''Y'know. Aren't you tsundere?''

''Whaat? For… for who?'' Peepers blushed.

''Uh, gee… I don't know. Sylvia?'' Hater looked at Peepers, teasing him.

Commander Peepers blushed as red as a rose, if not more. He hid his eye in his helmet.

''W-what are you talking about?''

''Oh come on, its super obvious!'' Hater teased.

''Shut up!'' Peepers demanded.

''Whatever. Dominator is still gonna love me, though.''

''Ugh… you can't just force someone to love you, sir.'' Peepers growled.

''How do _you_ know that?''

''I… I just do!'' He said.

''Mhm… unless you have proof, I'm gonna assume I can do this.''

Peepers growled once more. He couldn't believe Hater could be so idiotic. A love machine. A LOVE MACHINE. How was that gonna work? That's right. It wouldn't.

''Dominator will be all over me.''

''But it wouldn't really be Dominator. It would be the love part of her brain. If she even has one.'' Peepers explained.

''Whatever, Peepers! At least she'll love me!'' Hater cheered.

''Sir, like I said, you're being ridiculo-''

''Yeehaw!''

A fuzzy orange creature sprang through the door of the lab Hater and Peepers stood in.

''Sup.'' A blue zbornak said, cracking her knuckles.

'' _Oh no…''_ Peepers thought to himself.

''NRGGHHH UGHHH… WANDER! GET OUT! WE'RE TRYING TO FINISH UP THIS LOVE MACHINE!'' Lord Hater shouted.

''Love machine? Can I see it?'' Wander exclaimed. He hopped around the room, and finally reaching the love machine, he cheered. ''Oh, Hatey! You're making something for love, not hate! I'm so proud of you!'' He gave Hater a huge hug.

''NGGHHH NOOO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!'' Hater cried.

''You're right! It's even better! You're tryna' make everyone love each other. How great is that?''

Sylvia cracked up, standing next to Peepers. The two stared at eachother.

''This sure his quite the comedy show!'' Sylvia giggled.

''Heh… uh…yeah.'' Peepers said, nervously.

''So what is all this? A love machine, you say?'' Sylvia snickered.

''Yep… it's dumb, I know.'' He sighed.

''It's pretty dumb. But who ever built it, sure isn't dumb.'' She admitted. ''Must've taken years to build it. I mean, just look at it. It's pretty advanced.''

Peepers blushed.

''Uh, yeah… it actually look two weeks. That's all.''

''Wow! Two weeks? You built this?''

''I did. I wasn't happy with doing it, though. It's completely idiotic.''

''I'm impressed!'' She exclaimed.

''You… you are?''

''Of course! This is super cool. But, I'm gonna have to kick your butt for making it.''

''Go ahead. I've lost my pride.''

She giggled. ''So who is this for?''

''Dominator.'' He sighed.

''I'm guessing it was Hater's idea?''

''You guessed it right.''

''It's not gonna work.'' Sylvia reminded him.

''Yeah, I know. I keep trying to tell Hater that, but he doesn't believe me.''

''I know the feeling.''

''Yeah…''

The two sat in an awkward silence.

''Does it work? Can ya' show me?'' Wander exclaimed.

''OF COURSE IT WORKS!'' Hater yelled.

''Pleeeease show me!''

''NO!''

''Then, how will I know that it works? You could be 'lyin!''

''I'M NOT LYING!''

''Then please show me!''

''UGGHHHHHHHH''

''Pleeeeasssee''

''I'LL SHOW YOU BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING SUPER ANNOYING!''

Hater pushed the button of the love machine.


	2. Chapter 2

''Oh man, this is gonna be soooo awesome!'' Lord Hater predicted. He stood underneath the love machine's lever, with a huge grin across his face. Electricity shot up from the tall heart-shaped tower. Hater's eyes glowed staring at the thing in excitement. The mechanical noises grew loud, it kinda sounded like zapping and clumping mixed together.

Sylvia gasped in amazement. ''Wow, and you made this?'' She looked over to Peepers, to catch him staring at the machine in a somewhat angry way. ''Uh… is everything okay?''

''Lord Hater! Sir! You're not supposed to pull the lever without a victim! The machine doesn't just read your mind!'' Peepers scolded. He zoomed to the computer connected to the left of the machine and started pressing the keyboard maniacally.

''Well how was I supposed to know that?'' Hater scoffed. ''I'm not the one who built this machine, remember?''

''Well maybe you should THINK before you actually do things!'' Peepers yelled at the overlord for the 8000th time today.

''Well- Well…. UH I DON'T KNOW! I'M TOO MAD TO COME UP WITH COMEBACKS!'' Hater whined. He crossed his arms and stomped his foot.

''Aww, it's okay, Hater! I'm sure that Mr. Peepers is just in a bad mood today. He probably don't mean anything to hurt ya'! Wander said.

Hater grunted. ''But it's not faaiiir!''

''Sir, you could've broken the machine! All that hard work for nothing!'' Peepers yelled. ''You could've thrown away all my work! Just like that! I THINK I have a right to be mad right now!''

''Oh COME ON! Are you really going to act like this in front of your girlfriend?'' Hater shouted.

Peepers blushed. ''Uhhh, w-what?'' He looked at Sylvia. ''Um I don't have a girlfriend, sir!''

Sylvia looked at Peepers. ''Oh, you have a girlfriend? Cool… but where is she?'' She looked around the room, desperate to see another woman. She wanted to avoid the thought that Hater might be talking about her.

''Uhh, how dumb can you be? I'm talking about you!'' Hater explained.

Sylvia blushed. ''Um, Peepers and I are NOT dating.'' She stated. ''And NEVER will be in a relationship like that. Right, Peepers?''

Peepers gulped. ''Um, yeah. Never…''

The two looked at each other in embarrassment. Their faces bright red.

''Whooey, is it getting hot in here?'' Wander asked, trying to forget about that awkward moment between his best friend and the watchdog. ''Uh, are ya' gonna show me how the machine works now, Hater?''

''Hm? Oh, yeah! I'll do that.'' The overlord pushed Peepers out of the way of the computer.

''Um, sir? I don't think this is a good idea.''

''And why not?'' Hater mocked.

''BECAUSE, what if something goes wrong? And who are you gonna zap, anyway?'' Peepers asked.

''Dominator, duh. You should know these things, Pe-'' Hater stopped his sentence. ''Oh.''

''Yeah, exactly. ''oh.'' SHE'S NOT HERE.'' The commander shouted.

''Well, when she GETS here then.'' He promised.

''Alright… that's fine by me, Hatey.'' Wander said.

Sylvia's eyes widened. ''Wait… Dominator's coming?''

''Yep! I told her I was gonna surrender to her. Little does she know that it's my heart that I'm surrendering.'' Hater said, lost in his daydream.

Peepers palmed his… erm… face? ''This is a stupid idea, sir…''

''THERE'S NOTHING STUPID ABOUT TRUE LOVE!'' Hater reminded the watchdog.

''This isn't true love, sir! You're forcing her to love you, remem-'' Peepers was quickly interrupted by a strange ship noise outside the Skullship. ''Oh no…'' He thought.

''SHE'S HERE!'' Hater cheered.

''Well, good luck with this. Wander and I will be goin-'' Sylvia was stopped in the middle of her sentence.

''NO! You're NOT gonna leave me alone on this!'' Peepers demanded.

''Oh brother…'' She thought.

''Yay! This'll be fun!'' Wander predicted cheerly. ''I'm so excited!''

Hater ran to the Skullship's window. ''Dominator's here! Let's invite her in!''

But, Dominator had crashed in before they had a chance to.

''Lord Hater! You've summoned me to claim your surrender. I'm here, so… SURRENDER!

Hater cleared his throat. ''Uh, um… yeah, so… I'm Lord Hater, as you know, and uh… YOU'RE SO PRETTY BE MY GIRLFRIEND!''

Dominator gagged. ''WHAT? Your girlfriend? This wasn't on the letter…'' She pulled a letter from under her skirt and read it over. ''No! It says you're surrendering. Nothing about being your girlfriend!''

''Yeah, but I meant surrendering your heart!'' Hater explained.

Dominator moaned. ''How could I have been so dumb about this? I should've known it was a hoax.'' She rolled her eyes, like if she were used to this stuff. ''Buuut, I'm gonna kill you now. Because I'm SUPER ANNOYED WITH YOU!''

She transformed her hands into lava gloves, and nearly smashed Lord Hater, before he rolled away.

''Woah, woah! We can talk this out, right?'' He smiled.

''I don't ''talk'' things out!'' She stated.

Trying to get away from her maniac hands, Hater ran into the machine and accidentally pushed a button.

''Zapping random victim, in 5…4…3…2…''

''Oh no… Get down!'' Peepers shouted.

Sylvia was shocked at the scene. While picking Wander up and trying to sneak out of the ship, she completely blocked out Peepers' warning. Wander, of course, ducked. Leaving the machine to zap the zbornak.

Sylvia felt a tingle in her body, move up her tail to her snout. Then, she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** GEEZ! Sorry for the long wait! That took what? A lot of days! …Weeks…months… anyway! Here it is! Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it!

''Z-zbornak? Are you okay?'' A voice asked. Sylvia was barely awake. All she could hear were voices and the ringing in her ears pretty much blocked everything else out. Her vision was pitch black. She could see nothing.

''Ugh. I don't have time for this!'' Peepers whined. ''I need to find a way out!'' Peepers looked around the prison cell Dominator has locked them in, hoping to find a sign of escape. ''So it's just you and me, zbornak.'' He mumbled. He looked at Sylvia, blushing. _''She does kinda look cute when she's asleep…''_. He thought to himself.

''Wha? What happened?'' Sylvia's vision began to come back. But still left in blurr. Once her eyesight was clear, she found herself gazing into the eyeball's only eye.

Her eyes sparkled.

''Z-zbornak? Are you okay?'' He blushed.

''I-I'm more than okay!'' She blushed. ''You know, you don't look too bad for an eyeball.'' She giggled.

''W-what are you talking about?!'' He yelped.

''I feel very attracted to you all of a sudden. Maybe its… true love?'' He eyes sparkled once more.

Peepers blushed. _What's going on? She's acting completely out of character! But… I kinda like it…_ He thought to himself.

''Where are we?'' She asked.

''Um, Dominator's prison cell I think.'' He explained. ''After you went out, Dominator took us hostage. I'm not sure where she took Hater and Wander though.''

''Oh. Well, who needs them when I got you?'' Sylvia flirted.

''Sh-shut up! What's gotten into you?'' He blushed, again.

''Nothing!'' She said, looking around the room.

''So, what's so bad about us being alone together? Hm?'' Sylvia giggled.

''Okay, you're seriously acting weird and its making me uncomfortable.'' Peepers continued to search the room. ''Hm… wait a minute…'' The watchdog realized that the bars were wide enough to fit through. He squeezed himself through the bars and stood outside the prison cell.

''Wow! You found a way out, honey!'' Sylvia cheered.

''Keep it down! You're going to trigger the bots'', Peepers warned, ''And don't call me that!'' Peepers tried to unlock the cell's door. ''Wait a minute.'' He thought. ''I don't have to let her out. She's my enemy! Why would I let her go? I could go rid of her and Wander!''

''Do you think you could hurry it a bit up, sweetie? It's kinda hot in here. No pressure, though.'' She giggled.

Peepers could end Wander and Sylvia's little rebellion towards Hater and him. He could end this all. Hater would no longer be distracted with Wander and his best buddy's nonsense. Everything would be great for them! But… what about Sylvia? Peepers has always had a small crush on her. Was he really willing to save her? Or should he leave her to rot, and have all his problems solved? Every problem solved, but his love. What should he choose?

''Peeps? Are you okay?'' She asks.

''Huh? Oh.. yeah!'' He unlocks the door.

''Oh, thank you!'' The zbornak cheers, hugging Peepers. ''Now let's get out of here!''

 **Author's Note:** I really tried my best to keep the characters in character. Sylvia was especially hard to do in this chapter because she's usually not about all the lovey dovey stuff. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, sorry for the long wait! Take care!

~Idecky x3


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** IT'S BEEN SO FRICKING LONG OMFGROP I'M SO SORRY MY PEOPLE I HOPE YOU ARE STILL HERE MY HEART IS POUNDING DANG FRICKETY DANG HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE SUMMER BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER EVERY OTHER WEEK OR IF I'M FEELING GENEROUS I'LL POST EARLY. I think I've really improved in my writing, but please still keep blowing in all the reviews! Please criticize my story, I need to know my flaws in writing. Thank you so much for your support, and I really enjoyed getting so many people private messaging me about when the next chapter would be out. It cheers me up knowing that people enjoy my writing. Ily guys!

Peepers had to make a quick decision, still in the clutched arms of the love-struck Zbornak. '' _Should I leave her? Or should I bring her with me?_ '' he pondered, thinking about how much better life would be if he had a girlfriend… No! He musn't think those thoughts. He's evil, remember? And anyway, Sylvia didn't really _love_ Peepers, she was just under the influence of Hater's stupid 'Love Machine'!

''Are you coming?'' Sylvia asked with a sort of sparkle in her eyes, Peepers couldn't help but gaze deep into them. Sylvia blushed and gave a soft smile. She held out her(…er…hand?) out to Peepers. ''Come on, Peeps! Let's get outta' here!'' she provoked.

Peepers broke out of the trance Sylvia set upon him, shaking his head. ''A-alright. L-let's go now!'' Peepers rolled his eye at himself and decided that if Sylvia was going to be defeated, it was _not_ going to be Dominator who defeated her. After all, Wander and Sylvia were _Hater and Peeper's_ enemies! Not Dominator's! it would be shameful if Peepers let someone else kill his enemies.

Peepers led the way out of the cell, and into a hall. If Peepers was not mistaken, he would have thought that the temperature in the room would probably be around 130 degrees. Sylvia started to sweat. The hall was a large, wide room. The walls looked as if they were melting, and lava poured down like waterfalls. The floor was a blazing orange, it looked liquidy. Peepers hesitated when he walked in, but as he stepped onto the warm orange floor he realized that it was nothing more but solid.

''It sure is hot in here, huh?'' she quizzed. Peepers assumed she only said that to break the awkward silence that had occurred, because it truly was a dumb question. It was _boiling_ in Dominator's ship.

Out of nowhere, Peepers heard laughter. It wasn't the kind of joyful laughter that Wander might produce. Instead, the laughter could probably make the whole ship feel cold. Out of nowhere, the goosebumps were triggered all over Peeper and Sylvia's bodies.

''W-what was that?'' Sylvia stuttered, she looked scared. She scooted nearer to Peepers.

''Dominator.'' He muttered. Looking like he could kill someone.

In the distance, the two aliens heard a muffled yell. Peepers couldn't make out what it had said, but by the voice he thought it sounded like Lord Hater.

''W-what was that?'' The Zbornak whimpered. This love potion seemed to have made Sylvia seem more cowardly as well…

''Lord Hater.'' Peepers gulped. ''We need to find them.''


End file.
